Death Inside
by MikiraNanami
Summary: Hello, i'm just reporting that this will be canceled, me and my brother are going to wright a better story named: THE LOST DAYZ. It's still in progress, but we're working really hard... so if you like to take a look, please do once it comes out. [Saying that the prologue just finished, it may be a bit wired at the second part, but it's pretty hard to get two minds into one story..]
1. Prologue Part 1

Death Inside.

_Where the military failed,_

_People will rise…_

**[It was an October night, a cold one. The time of the year when people rush home to get warm again. It was rather quiet, when it happened. People where asleep. They had no chance, but after a few, there came more and more. It was impossible to stop. Just like that, whole of humanity came to an end. For the once who survived every day is a day they thank me for. Me, just an ordinary girl. The one you hardly even notice. Plain hair, plain clothes and a shy personality. The person who sits in the back and only speaks when spoken to. This is my story and that of the people I saved.]**

The day was normal, a little colder than usual, but it was rather nice outside. My family made its way to the airport. It will be the first time that I will be alone in the house. On this time, mostly, we would eat together, but this time it's different. When my father heard about his uncle in Japan, they decided to go and visit. He had an accident, but came out okay. Still my parents wanted to go there, just to be there, leaving me here alone.

'Be good now, Emma. Don't do stupid things.' My mother is the caring one, the mother every kid should have. She takes everything in and processes it through a lot of firewalls, but eventually she will come and see it's not that bad as it sounds. 'Don't do stuff I wouldn't do now. Have fun' My father is more easy going. His life was always about fun and now with a family he sometimes can't do the stuff he used to, but he still loves me and my mother. 'Be careful.' My voice is more confident around the people I know. If it is someone I just met I try to sound normal, but mostly I just keep quiet. As my parents leave I find the pain in my chest baring. It was bad before, but now I feel like it's better they go.

'I'll phone when we land.' The people at the airport seem to be buzzy and I better go somewhere a bit more quiet. As the plane departs and I'm left alone I feel somewhat relieved. It's odd to think that a shy girl like me would even think of being alone in an airport. As I leave and look at the sky I can see the kind of shapes the clouds make. Every cloud is different, none are the same. They are like people, fading as they grow older. I may sound somewhat depressed, but it's more like feeling alone. In this world when you aren't charismatic. You end up left alone. People don't see the other kind. Yet I do have a friend. A best one, his name is Yui. He is more like a friend of the family. His family came from Tokyo, like my father. Now, let's just say that they met in the plane. I love the way everyone comes and goes like we are really family, but it somehow feels a bit wired. When Yui and I where younger we came over to play often, but lately he seems a bit distant. Like he is hiding something deep inside.

Hearing a beep from a car somewhere between my though I jump back. I was so deep in thoughts that I didn't see where I was going. I made to the front yard of my house in just an hour. We live close to the airport. You may think that it's always buzzy here, but actually nobody ever comes here. It's like this part of the city is just unwelcoming. And I can agree. Ever street you look at is full of happy faces and smiling dog owners. Yet here it is more like every depressed human being came to live here.

It was around three o'clock that I woke up. Normally I wouldn't, but somehow I was awoken. I had a dream, a bad one that people just randomly died on the streets. I guess it was just a dream. As I made my way down to the kitchen I could see the lights of my front neighbors window I saw their shadows moving through the room, but it wasn't very far after that I saw what I didn't want to. The white curtains of the lighted room, became covered in red. That's when I heard this awful noise. It was something between a moan and a scream.

'Open up!' I heard this scream. It was in front of my house. Someone wanting to come inside the house. I was dressed in my night clothing, what wasn't much, so I decided not to go and let him in. even though I just witnessed a murder my mind was rather calm. It was like seeing a movie. Not knowing what happened, but yet not really scared. This is when the window broke. Glass scattered around the room and cold wind blowing in. this time I was scared. I hid and screamed, but I couldn't someone was coffering my mouth. This smell, I know it.

'Don't scream. You'll attracted them.' A scared yet demanding voice was that of Yui. What was he doing here, was he maybe outside? As he released me I looked back.

'Yui, what happened?' I sounded really worried. Yui was coffered in blood, his eyes where wide and he breathed like he had run a marathon. 'I.. I don't know.. it was.. was like… people, but not..' It didn't make any sense to me, but Yui was really scared. Like he had just seen what I had seen only I was calm. 'Emma, we have go now!' Grabbing my arm and pulling me with I didn't know what had happened, but I followed. We went upstairs where he blocked the doors and sat down. Inside my room the highest place in our house. I waited for an explanation, but nothing came. 'Yui?' I was a little confused and maybe scared. What if something bad had happened to Yui's parents and he came all the way here to warn me.

'Yui, what is going on?' I was a little cold wearing only short pants and a shirt. Maybe I looked a bit afraid, because Yui smiled and shook his head. 'I don't wanna tell.' He was so much mature that before. I guess I hadn't seen him for a long time. He grew up. His long black hair was made short and his tiny body became muscular. Even his eyes where brighter now. Than silence came. I surged for clothes to wear. At least something that was warmer. I came up with the only thing I had in my room. It was a wool sweater and jeans. I wore them the day before and they were a bit dirty, but at least they were warm.

'Emma, just stay here, okay. I can't…' His eyes, I could see them he was hurt, really hurt like his most precious thing got taken from him. 'I can't also lose you!' That was what made him brake. It was the first time I saw him cry. It was like little lakes where dripping down his cheeks. I didn't know what to do, or how to react. I just stood there. Waiting for something I could hold on to.

'Yui, Please tell me what happened?' And that was when I heard it again. The sound close to a moan or more like a scream. It was coming from outside. It made Yui jump and put out the only light I had in the room. Then it was quiet. Nothing, no cars, no planes or people, it was just, quiet.

'Emma, please don't go..' I felt Yui grab my arm again and pull me close. His body had indeed grow, but he felt like a kid. A little kid that was scared and so we stayed that way until the first sunlight entered the room.


	2. Prologue Part 2

PART 2

The sun came up yet cars kept quiet. I knew something was different, but I didn't know what. I mean when you see people being killed it's more like you feel it's a dream. Kind of wired. People being killed right in front of your eyes? It doesn't sound real, but it is. And now Yui and I are trapped. Inside my own room. Like I'm a prisoner.

'Emma? What do I do?' Yui is scared his voice still shaken from what happened that night. He told me.

**[I was walking and then all of a sudden four wired looking people came from behind.]**

'Oi, Yui? Look at those suckers.' Timoon the closest friend of Yui pointed at three shoveling people walking slowly towards them. 'Yo, I think they had too much, man!' Kevin the other friend laughed at the slow moving potential targets. 'Let's have some fun with them!' Timoon made the call. Kevin took his friends call as an opportunity to make trouble. As they moved forward the people didn't stop, the only thing they did was make a little noise. It was something between a moan and a scream, but hardly noticeable. 'Guys? I don't think it's a good idea.' As Yui made the suggestion the three people, that where far away a moment ago, jumped out to his friends. They had no warning, just a random attack, it looked like it, but then when one of them began to bite Timoon it was more freighting. 'Au! What the! Come on dude that hurts!' As his friend tried to shake it off Kevin made the same noise. 'Fuck off! That hurts ya know!' With both his friends down he needed to make a call, but he was more than just frozen.

'Yui! Do something man!' Timoon had now two people on him he was screaming in pain his leg and his upper arm where being hold down and the people began to take off the flesh. Then after a few moments of silence something in a dark corner came towards them. With his friends still fighting he was scared that again, a person would come to do the same to him.

There was a bloody woman that stepped outside the dark corner and made the same movements as the other guys. Slowly she made her way to his friends. Then without warning she came down and bit Timoon in his neck making him scream even more when his flesh was torn off and his blood flooded the ground. This made no sense? What was going on? This has to be some awful joke, Please let this be a joke! Yui couldn't move, his face coffered in fear and his body shaking. He was sweating cold sweat and the little drops of salty water where tickling his skin. He knew it now, the games he always played, he knew the symptoms and the way they behaved. This had to be a joke, but seeing this he knew what was going on.

It was just a few seconds later before the adrenaline made its way to his mind. This new shot of energy made him run. He didn't run this fast ever in his life. Without thinking he left his friends there and made his way to nowhere. He was lost until he spotted the gloomy neighborhood where he came often when he was little. He became sane again and headed to The familiar house. Seeing the light that was still on made him jump of joy. The fount the voice he lost a little while ago. He knocked on the door. 'Open up!' There was no reaction. The light was on yet no one opened. Not waiting any longer he broke the window with a rock entered the room. The girl who he knew most of his life hid behind the kitchen table ready to scream.

'Don't scream, you'll attracted them.' He covered her mount she was warm against his cold and shaken body, but he couldn't stay down here. He took her arm and made it upstairs. Blocking all the doors, all the way up.

**[This was when everything went black for him. His final thoughts before he blacked out where; Are they still alive?] **


	3. Prologue Part 3

After staying inside for two hole days I decided to make a move. 'How bad can it be?' I said when removing most of the stuff placed in front of my door. 'You don't know!' Raising his voice made me stop and look at him. 'I know what you told me and I know that it may be bad, but we can't stay here forever, we need to eat. We haven't eaten anything since you came in here.' It made Yui stop to think.

'I think the people I saw where.. zombies.' He sounded serious, but somehow I couldn't believe it, I mean zombies are for video games and movies, not in real life. 'I mean they looked like them and moved like them, I mean they ate Kevin and Timoon!' Yui stepped forward and grabbed my arm again. It was fierce and he held it strongly. 'What if I'm right?' He sounded a bit more concerned now. Like his mood just changed. 'Yui, what do you want me to do?' I sighed waiting for him to tell me, but nothing came. He stayed there just silently waiting for something.

'What was that?' Yui looked up and jumped. There was a scream, not like the once we heard before, it sounded human. 'Yui?' I waiting for Yui to make the call, but he stayed quiet. What if someone was in trouble. 'Yui I'm going, let me go.' Yui didn't move he just stood there paralyzed. I moved and freed myself from his grip. The way down was blocked and I had to remove everything before I could open the door. I went as quickly as I could. It was wired, normally I would stay inside, waiting for people to come to me, but now I was going to someone, even though it was different now.

'Help! Open the door!' There was someone next to my house. It was a talking person a human being. I could see different kinds of people walking the streets, but they didn't look human anymore. Parts of them where hanging and some of them limbed on a broken foot. 'Open up, please!' She was making a lot of noise and the other people, who you could describe as zombies came closer every second.

'Stop making so much noise.' Yui came from behind me and opened the door. 'Don't you look behind.' He was whispering as he guided the girl inside. 'Thank you.' Her eyes where so frightful and her blonde hair was messy. She must have run a lot because she was breathing heavily and her body was sweating.

'What? What is going on?' She seemed confused, unable to place what she had seen. It would be wired and she looked like a pretty young girl, maybe just eleven years old. 'We need to go now!' Yui saw what was coming and took my hand. The girl ran after us, but Yui didn't seem to care. He was just running, not to my room anymore, but outside. Into the garden and further down the park.

'Not so fast!' The girl was following us, but could hardly keep up. I could hardly keep up. 'Yui stop for a second. I don't think they follow us.' I was out of breath and Yui finally stopped. 'Who are you! Why do you follow us!' Yui was a bit angry, yet he seemed so much more afraid, just like I was. Afraid of what was going on and what had happened. 'My name is Elsa. Where do I need to go!' The kid with the short blonde hair and pretty blue eyes was named Elsa. A Little girl alone, where would her parents be? 'Where are your parents, Elsa?' I asked curious. She became quiet. Her eyes filled with tears and she turned away.

'Did 'They' Do it?' Yui was more passionate about the matter now. He sat down and breathed out a long sigh. 'You know my friends where always there for me and just like that, I abandoned them. I'm terrible.' The mood changed to a gloomy one in just a second. As Elsa and Yui looked at each other they knew what they felt was the same. It was quilt and shame, also they were afraid. They were like each other, but not at all. 'I left my parents, when they were attacked.' I stepped back a few passes leaving the two of them in their space.

I thought of how something like this could happen. People don't eat people and or can walk without screaming on a broken leg. This had to be something else. I wondered if it was only here or if it was like this in other places. I hoped it was normal somewhere else, but my stomach said something different. Thinking about stomachs I am hungry. 'Don't move.' A calm, but threatening voice come from behind my back as I was making my way back.

'Don't move or make any sound.' I didn't so a thing. Just feeling this persons graze on me made me feel scared. I couldn't see the person, but I knew it was a man. His voice was deep and his breathing heavy.

As I looked further ahead I saw a person walking towards us. Well towards Yui and Elsa. That person was not normal. He had no shirt on and only a boxer short to hide his parts. The front of his stomach was coffered in blood and one of his arms was hanging on only a few loose ends of flesh. I was grossed out and coffered my mouth. It made the leaves under my foot rustle.

'Wait!' I screamed as I saw that it made its way to Yui fast. 'Yui look.!' Before I could say anymore the person behind me coffered my mouth. I struggled, but he stopped me. 'Stop! let me go! I need to warn them!' The man didn't let go and waited until I was quiet.

'If you make a noise it will come to us.' He was calm again and whispered in my ear. As he let his hand off my mouth I began again. 'I need to warn them.' It was so close and Yui doesn't see it at all. 'Let go!' I escaped his grasp and ran towards Yui. Before that 'thing' made its way to him. 'Yui! Run!' I pushed him away towards the way I came. I grabbed Elsa's hand and pulled her with me.

'There is one following us, we need to get away.' It wasn't as fast as us so we were far away from it in no time. 'O on! That guy.' I remembered the person who was holding me. was he alright, or did he encounter the undead person.

'Emma, We need to go what if it's still following!' Yui looked around shocked to see another one coming from the side. 'Emma look out!' He yelled, but before I could react something dropped all its weight on me. I fell on the ground hitting my head, but I had no time to feel it. On top of me was one of those undead people. Her eyes gray, almost black. Blood ran over her head and the part of her neck was gone. She was trying to bite me, but I was stopping her with all my might. I was weak compared to her and struggled a lot. My head hurts and my arms had gone weak.

'Yui! Help me!' Before my arms could give up someone kicked the woman off of me. She landed next to me, but before she could stand someone pierced her head with a shovel. I looked away before I could see what had really happened.

I made my way back up, sitting on the ground. I breathed in deeply, I didn't know I was holding it, but it felt good letting in some air. 'Are you alright?' The voice of the man I met before spoke up. Holding his hand out to me.

'I'm fine thank you.' I let him help me up so I could stand again. I felt a bit weak, but I stayed still. I looked towards Elsa and Yui who were standing in fear, I can't blame them for not helping. It was frightening and it would have taken a lot of courage to make a move. Especially after seeing friends and family die.

'Are you both okay to?' I asked them, but they looked away. 'Thank you.' I turned back to my savior. He wasn't that old, he looked around twenty-five years old. He had a ranger suit on and looked like a hunter. 'Don't worry. We probably need to get away from here. I know a place.' At least people are nice, even though their lives are on stake to. He could have just let me die and got away himself, but he came back to help us. I shook Elsa and Yui awake and we followed the man through the park. We ended up on the other side. Where the city continued.

**[This is how our group was created, even though most of us where still scared and powerless we survived the first wave, as many call it now. The Time past and we came to live with the fact that every day could be our last, but with that we became stronger and we created a safe place. Many did the same, groups of people living together, to help each other out and to make life more comfortable. This was only the beginning, now it really begins…]**


	4. Thomas: Survivors

Survivors.

_Lost in a new world._

The wind was blowing normally, it had been two whole weeks since the last attack. Not just that it was two weeks ago that we last visited the city. We became a group of four now. Living of cans and left over food. Just yesterday all the lights went out, now every night will be dark, you can't see a thing.

'Elsa, are you feeling alright?' Elsa is the twelve year old middle scholar. She left her parents when they were attacked, not that I can blame her. Seeing something as gruesome as that anyone would have run. Her short blonde hair was weaving in the strong and cold wind. It was still October and the weather became more and more violent and now with no electricity the nights will be even colder. 'I'm fine..' But her tired blue eyes say something else. Ever since we left the city she had been feeling a little down. Her mind ran off somewhere else to escape what was going on. It's hard to believe when you just had a normal life.

'Guys I think we need to rest a bit.' I made the call for Elsa. Even though she looks so small and vulnerable, she acts like a mature female. Even her actions tell me that she has grown so much more than her other peers. 'We can't wait long we need shelter before nightfall otherwise we'll just freeze to death.' Hunter, the man who saved me two weeks ago became our leader. He was the oldest and he had experience in almost everything we hadn't. He was smart, strong and was not afraid to kill. We met him back at the park, but we never got his name, because he wouldn't tell us his real name we just called him Hunter. A name fitting if I may say. His brown hair was not long when we met him, but lately it had grown a bit.

Yui on the other and was more quiet than usual. Even though we haven't seen a death for a while now he still has the image of his friends in his head. 'Yui?' I lay my hand on his shoulder. He doesn't look up or makes a move. Maybe if we find a place to stay we will find some peace and he will come around. 'Let's go on, I think it's just a little further.' Hunter moved forward and we followed quietly.

Two hours later we finally arrived at a house. A farm that looked abandoned. 'Let's camp here for the night, we deserved the rest.' It's like Hunter did this before, he is like a professional moving around. As he broke open the door we went inside. At first we checked if it was really empty and if there was a closed area where we could make a fire if necessary. We found it up stairs in a small room that used to be a bedroom.

'Lay down here.' I lead Elsa to the comfortable bed and laid her down. He blonde hair was coffering her eyes. As I wiped them away I could feel her warmth. 'She's burning up!' I shouted as I could feel he burning forehead. Hunter came and check himself before opening a medicine bag he carried around and putting a cooling pat on her head. 'We need to stay here a bet longer. She may die if we go any further with her fever.' Of course we couldn't let that happen, so we all, meaning Hunter and me, decided to stay until Elsa was better. I'm worried about Yui. He doesn't talk, or makes any emotion.

'Yui and I will check downstairs.' I made the call and dragged Yui with me, down the stairs and into the kitchen. 'Yui what's wrong with you?' I was calm and I waited patiently for an answer, but nothing came. Maybe he is in shock or something. I heard that when someone has seen something so horrible that they could just freeze in fear and stop talking. 'Yui, please answer me, at least help me find something to eat.' Yui began to search for a bit food, but unfortunately we found nothing. Then we heard the sound of a car approaching. The lights of the car filling the room and casting a shadow on the wall. Is someone still living here?

'Yui let's go back upstairs.' Yui didn't move at all. if I didn't know he was alive you should say he was a zombie, but now I don't think it's safe to stay here. I pulled the arm of Yui, but he came back from where ever he was and stopped me. 'I don't know! I don't know! I don't know…' I jumped at his sudden speech. 'What don't you know? We don't have time for this you know.' Yui stayed on his place. 'Emma, I don't know what to do?' He grabbed my hand and pulled me closer. He embraced me like he hadn't seen me in years. 'Yui, your killing me here..' It was hard to breath, I know It sounds stupid in movies and stuff, but this was real and he was really suffocating me with his hug. 'Yu..i' It was horrible to feel like this, but before my vision blacked out he released me, at least I thought.

'So, I must have interrupted you two.' As I was catching my breath again someone spoke to us. 'Yes you were, who are you two!' Yui was different. He wasn't quiet anymore, but not the person I remembered Neither. 'Sorry, dude, but you where choking you girlfriend over here, I just thought you wanted her alive that's all.' I looked up at the person talking. He was tall. His hair short and blonde, his eyes green and he had a shotgun in his hand. It was normal for someone on a farm to have a gun, but I never saw any real gun before. I looked at the second person. A smaller guy, but he had red hair, not the color you get, but it was dyed to the color dark all most blood red. 'Well, this is my house, so what are you doing here and who are you?' He was actually calm. Not angry at all, just curious.

Yui stared at them angrily so I began. 'I'm Emma, this is Yui. We just happened to pass by.' I decided not to tell about Hunter and Elsa yet, if anything happened we could surprise them. Do online games come in handy for something. 'Well, that's alright, it's not like we can let you wander at night, it may be a long way from town, we still have death people around here.' The guy with the shotgun said it nicely, but the gun was making me nervous and I glanced and it a couple of times. 'Maybe you should put you gun away.' The red haired guy finally said. His voice was low and somewhat dark. 'Oh, yes don't worry I won't shot the living, the death have killed enough.' He put his gun against the counter of the kitchen table and stuck out his hand. 'My name is Gerald, nice to meet you.' I put my hand in his and smiled. 'Nice to meet you to.'

Yui still was a bit angry, but he shook Gerald's hand anyways. 'I'm Thomas.' I did the same with his Red haired friend. 'So..' after a long silence Thomas spoke up. 'Are you two alone?' I was thinking in my head if I could trust them, but I said no before I was sure of it. 'We have a sick girl and another guy upstairs. Shall I take you there?' I walked to the stairs as they followed.

I walked inside the room before anybody else. 'Uh, we found out people where living here, eh, they are here.' It was wired to explain that there where people in the house. Hunter was actually nice about it. He didn't think they were a treat so that's a good sign. 'We have some medicine, I see this little girl is sick, we went out to gather some supplies, but it's pretty low here on this land. I get it from the car.' Gerald said and went away. Hunter followed him. I sat down next to Elsa. Her face was still hot and her fever must have gotten worse. She was panting and sweating a lot. 'I hope she gets better soon.' I said out loud. I looked back at Yui and Thomas. Yui was standing in the back, still angry and looking pissed off at Thomas. Thomas was looking at me and not knowingly what to do with Yui.

'So Thomas, are you two brothers?' I started a conversation to lighten the mood. 'No, we were classmates, we have night classes, and well it happened right then.' Yui was still looking at Thomas, but then decided to go down and help Hunter, I suppose.

'How did you find each other?' Thomas said pointing at the door, meaning he was talking about Yui. 'Well, he has been my friend since childhood.' Thomas smiled. 'Really, friends back there it looked like more.' I blushed, I can't do that with Yui. He is my friend and nothing more. 'N.. no, it's not like that. He was troubled and confused. He saw his friends die and he hadn't said a word.' Thomas kept smiling, but I ignored that.

'We have some medicine right here.' Gerald came up with a box full of food, medicine and some more stuff. 'Thank you.' I said taking it from him. I headed back to Elsa and gave her a liquid. As I looked back I couldn't see Yui.

'Where did Yui go?' Hunter looked at me. 'I thought he was here?' I sighed. 'I'll look for him downstairs.' I walked to the stairs and down. Yui must have gone somewhere to cool off. He was different today, maybe he was hungry or something. 'Yui?' I saw him sit on the sofa in another room. I walked closer and somehow I felt nervous. 'Yui, what's going on?'

Yui turned to me and frowned. 'You just had to say that. Playing the nice guy. What if they had done something to us. What if they weren't as nice as you thought, what if..' Tears where coming from his eyes. 'Yui, I..' Before I could say sorry, Yui took me and placed me next to him. 'I like you, I've liked you, I do like you, Emma!' He spoke up and looked at me. I didn't know what to say. My mind was blank and I couldn't move.

'Emma..' Yui said it softly. He placed his hand on my arm and came closer, what was he doing, he just began to speak again and now he was talking nonsense. What was he thinking saying it at a time like this. What is he expecting.

As he came closer I backed away. 'Yui, stop. You don't mean it like this.' Before I knew what I had said Yui looked at me with an angry face.

'You think I don't mean it! do you think I make this up!' I knew I should have said it differently, but it just came out that way. Yui was still holding my arm and with every word he said he grabbed on tighter. 'Yui, I'm sorry, but..' Yui stopped me. 'No! I know what I feel. I've felt this ever since the fifth grade. I saw you as more that family then and I still do.. please Emma.. I' I didn't know what else to do or say. I did become less shy, but only because I had to speak up more, otherwise I would become a death one to.

'Yui, I don't know..' I was never confessed to before and I didn't know how to face something like this. I could hear footsteps coming from the stairs and Yui wiped away his tears. 'I'm fine.' He said and pretended nothing had happened. I saw Thomas walking in the room. He looked at Yui and then at me. 'Did something happen?' I shook my head. 'How is Elsa doing?' Thomas sighed. 'She's fine I guess.' I looked at Yui before I stood up. 'I'm going upstairs.' I looked at Thomas when I walked passed him. I was still thinking of what Yui said. Upstairs Hunter an Gerald where talking as well. They seemed to get along so I jumped over a few crates and sat beside Elsa. The color in her face was a lot better and she was now sleeping. She was beginning to get better, thank goodness.


	5. Thomas: Scavengers

Scavengers.

_Things need to be found..._

Days past and Elsa began to feel better, her fever was almost completely gone and she began to eat again. With six mouths to feed we quickly ran out of food.

'Guys, I think we need to get more food and medicine. We are low and have maybe enough for a day or two.' Gerald came back from the kitchen where everything was stored. We looked at him knowing what was coming. 'We need to search for food in the city.' It was expected, but none of us made any sound. Going into the city means that we had to get ourselves in danger.

The only question was who would go. We had now two new members. Gerald a twenty year old student and Thomas his classmate. As far as Yui wanted, he would let Thomas go alone with any of us. I guess he must have said something when they were alone together that day.

'What if we draw straws.' I announced. It may be not that good of an idea, but at least I had one. 'Well, we could try. At least someone needs to stay with Elsa.' Gerald was pretty calm about almost everything. He was, like Hunter, somewhat like a professional. I thought most people would just go mad after what happened, but our group is safe and that must be that keeps us calm. We all picked a straw and I ended up with the shortest. 'I see I'm going with you then.' Yui, Thomas and Hunter all had small straws looking somewhat disappointed. 'Alright, let's go!' Thomas was rather happy about going and walked downstairs followed by Hunter and Yui. I looked at Gerald and he nodded. 'Take care.' He said and I knew that Elsa would be safe with him.

Thomas was driving the car towards the city. Yui and I were in the back seat. It felt a little awkward, but I kept quiet. The closer we got to the city the more people we saw, it was just too bad they weren't alive anymore. 'We just grab what we need and then move back to the car. We can go in two groups, one goes for the food the other for things we might need.' Hunter spoke before we entered the city. It looked so different. People weren't people anymore and everything looked like a war zone. The worst thing is that we never saw any military activity. It's just like they left us to die.

The car stopped at the center of a shopping mall. The doors were broken and we could just drive in. 'Okay, I'll go with Emma to find things we might need later, you two search for food. Don't leave people behind.' Hunter stepped out of the car and looked around carefully. It looked so empty. Once I've been here, but it was packed back then. People who were having fun and laughing, now it's just some graveyard.

We both made our way to the stores we needed to go too. 'Emma, are you okay?' I was surprised at his sudden question. 'Yes, I'm fine.' I didn't notice before that my voice sounded a little off. 'Really, Yui asked me if I would take you when we got chosen, any idea why?' Of course not, maybe he didn't want anything to do with me anymore after what happened a week ago. He didn't speak to me nor had any eye contact. 'You were close before, but now Yui seemed to be distant.' Hunter was true. He was, no he is my best friend and just that day ruined it. 'I know he likes you.' I stopped walking. Hunter did the same and turned around. 'I mean it's not really a secret, the way he looks at you. It's kind of obvious.' Hunter laid his hand on my head and smiled. 'Don't worry, just focus on this for now, when we get back you should talk to him. In private.' Hunter was really nice about it. he knew it even before I did and yet he kept it a secret. We walked further, but Hunter stopped and stopped me with his arm.

'Sst, don't make a sound.' He whispered. We were standing just in a corner and I could see people. people with clothes on like we had and quick movements. 'Are those humans?' I asked and Hunter but he just looked at them waiting for a clue.

'Come one man. We need to hurry.' They were humans, living humans. They talked and moved like us. 'Shut up! At least help me!' The one on the ground looked panicked. Hunter moved forward telling me to stay back. 'Good morning. What happened to you?' He just moved like there was no apocalypse going on, what if they shot him. I waited believing in Hunter.

'Oh great you attracted someone.' The guy on the ground was pinned down by a fallen piece of wood. He didn't look in pain, but couldn't get out either. 'I can help you if you want me to.' I was leaning against the wall looking at their conversation. Hunter really is a nice guy. Probably because he needs to be too. Being a ranger and all. I didn't know what rangers did, but it must be something rightful, maybe. I looked at them and didn't notice that someone was behind me, until he wrapped a hand around my waist and covered my mouth. My head skipped a beat, but after I saw that it was only Thomas I calmed down.

'We need to hide, there is a group of death people coming our way.' I looked at him in shock. He let go of my mouth. 'We need to warn Hunter and the others.' Thomas shook his head. 'He already knows that's why he's helping them.' So that's why he just walked up to them. I followed Thomas to a toy store. If the death really were coming shouldn't we hide in a better place, but maybe Yui was there and it would be a good place.

'We can hide in here.' Thomas opened the door to the storage. There was only one way in, so that would be a great spot. 'Are you sure it will be fine, there is only one way in, that means there is also only one way out.' Thomas stopped walking and turned around. 'Trust me, no one is going to find us in here.' I waited for a bit before I asked him. 'Where did Yui and Hunter go? Are they safe?' Thomas sighed and nodded. 'I think they will do great, I mean they are like professionals, so I bet they'll fight them off.' It got me thinking, Yui was scared of killing people and would just hide or freeze and I could see Hunter fighting, but if there was more he wouldn't be able to. 'What do you mean, you did warn them right?' I was worried about Yui, he saw his friends die and froze when I was attacked too. 'You can't leave!' Thomas spoke out as I was going to the door. I looked back and saw a shadow from behind him. 'look out!' Before I knew it a death person bit Thomas in his hand as he was trying to fight him back. It looked like he was a security guard around here. His gun was gone, that means it must be around, I hope. 'Hang on!' I said to Thomas laying on the floor.

I could here there fighting, but without something sharp I couldn't do a thing. If only Hunter was here, or Someone who could just kill it. After I thought that my mind was a mess, I couldn't think all the time like that, wanting someone to do this for me. I need to be strong and fight for myself. I couldn't find a gun, but I did find some baseball bat. I took it and ran back. Luckily Thomas was strong and could hold him back with his strength. I closed my eyes and hit the death person in his face launching him back. Thomas crawled away and I stood still, I knew he could kill us if I didn't, but I just can't make a move. I can't kill a human, or something that used to be one. I could see the zombie trying to get back up. But I just couldn't do it, not yet. This person looked normal, he didn't look like a zombie at all, just a plain human being. Thinking this, Thomas took the bat from me and hit the zombie hard on its head. Blood was flying around and against the wall, Thomas didn't stop not even when his whole head was smashed to pieces.

'Thomas?' I walked forward, but was a little afraid. 'It's okay, he died for real. He isn't coming back.' I tried to be reasonable, but my voice just didn't want to. It was shaking and I was too. When I touched his arm he dropped the bat and turned around. He forcefully embraced me with all his strength. He was shaking as well. With my head buried in his chest I could hear him cry. Every thought he had made his grip around me stronger. He must be really afraid. 'I'm sorry..' I said. I placed my hand on his back and hugged him back.

'It's not your fault. It's completely mine. If I.. If I just didn't think..' He really was crying I could hear his voice shake. 'I'm going to die. Just like every other brainless person, I'm going to turn in one of them!' The words he spoke frightened me. He wasn't injured that much, right. He can survive. 'What do you mean, we can fix you, I can patch you up.' He pulled back and looked at me. then he showed me his hand. It had the bite marks and the blood, but not nearly enough to let him die. 'It's just a bite, you won't die from that.' Thomas face looked like he had seen something horrible. His eyes are full of fear and he was sweating. 'You don't know..' I looked at him confused. 'A bite will make you sick and when you die from that illness you'll turn into one of them. It happened to the people we were with. The ones from my school. One of them got bit, but we thought that he'd be fine, we made a horrible mistake and it got everyone killed.' You can't do anything, that's not right. We can at least try and fix it. What if it wasn't like that and they just.. I was thinking for an explanation, but nothing came to mind. 'In just twenty-four hours I'm gone, that means everything I do is okay, it may even make my death quicker.' What was he talking about. It's so depressing talking about dying, especially now, we need some kind of hope.

'Stop talking nonsense..' I didn't want anyone to die. 'I don't want you to die. Stop talking like you are death already!' Thinking about death made me angry, everything had changed and death wasn't a joke anymore. You can't say 'Go die!' If you're angry anymore, because now they will come back and eat you..

'Don't worry, I'll fix you. You just can't die.' I walked to the door, but before I could open it Thomas embraced me from behind. 'I'm sorry. I'm just scared and I don't want to die. Please don't tell the others..' I waited. If I can't tell the others I may get them in danger, if what he said was true. I can't just not tell them. 'I don't know, if you say that I could lose their trust. I don't want Yui to hate me anymore than he already does.' Thomas turned me around and looked at me. 'Yui doesn't hate you, he hates himself for telling you what he did. He thinks you hate him for that. I'm sorry, but I kind of overheard.' Thomas was pretty nice, even if he thinks he's going to die, I'll try my best. 'I'll keep it a secret for now, but if you get sick I'll tell them everything.' Thomas sighed and nodded. 'Thanks, we still need to find more food and time is running out, let's find the others.'

I opened the door and looked outside, nothing. The place was just as we left it. Thomas hid his mark with a clove and walked to the food shop. While I walked back to Hunter and the other persons we found. Hunter was still there helping the man stand this time, that means the wood was gone. I walked towards them and waited a moment. 'Are you okay, I can help too.' I said, Hunter looked up first and helped the man stand up for himself. 'It's okay sweetheart, I'll be fine in a moment.' He looked like he was in his forties. They both had a hoody that looked similar. 'This man is a real pain sometimes always getting into trouble.' The person next to him was younger he was evenly tall as me and had a sweet smile. 'Uhm, yeah we need to go again, nice to meet you.' As soon as the older guy could stand again they left in a hurry.

'Who was that?' I asked Hunter. 'Don't know, maybe people like us, finding food to survive.' Hunter picked up the wood and smiled. 'I think I have a great idea, we need to ask the others first, but I think they will agree.' I didn't know what Hunter was getting at, but at least he had fun in it. 'Let's bring this first.' He took a bag filled with water bottles and gave it to me. 'I'm planning to build a fence around the house, so we can make that house our save house. Meaning we can stay there and plant food ourselves. We can at least try.' Hunter did have a point it would be great not to have to worry about the death. I think everyone will find it a great idea.


	6. Thomas: Feelings

Feelings.

_The past is the past, so look at the future..._

We were driving back, this time Hunter was steering the wheel. The sun was going under and the red had filled the sky. Normally the streetlights would jump on, but without electricity nothing happened. Thomas was sitting in front looking outside. I glanced at him from time to time. Maybe I was still worried that what he said was true and he would turn.

'So I had a plan.' Hunter said when we entered the house again. Everyone waited patiently. 'If we just build a kind of perimeter around the house, it would make living here a lot saver and we can make our own food source.' Everyone looked like they were thinking, but I couldn't do that, I could only worry about Thomas. 'I think that is reasonable if we have some kind of fence we could have more people join us, we can make our own safe haven.' Everyone agreed. 'First let's sleep, we had a long day and tomorrow we need to begin working on this plan.' Gerald gave some medicine to Elsa and put down a bottle of water. 'I think we'll figure it out.'

That night I couldn't sleep, every time I heard someone move I woke up. The thing that Thomas said to me. It haunted me. I looked at Thomas, he was normally sleeping in his sleeping bag. 'Sana..' I could hear him speak. Maybe it was his sister or girlfriend he lost. I was thinking of my parents. I wondered if they were safe, if it was only local and this island would be contained. I wished for everyone else outside this island to be alright. The night was cold and dark. Only when the sun started to go up again, you could see the room we were in. I woke up first, it was more like I didn't sleep at all, but I wasn't tired. I felt more awake than ever. I walked downstairs to get myself something to eat. The windows were closed, but even then the room was cold. It felt as if winter would never end. It was November now, the normal cold days turned into worse. I picked a piece of dried meat and nibbled on it. I never eat much meat, but now we really needed it. As I walked to the sofa I looked outside the window at the rising sun, again the sun made the sky turn red. I sat down and waited. Not long after I dreamt about Thomas, how he turned and killed everyone. It was horrible, but it made me think. What if this happened to everyone out there. If we just made a save place, people could join us and live their lives. Even kids, like Elsa. They can't live in a place that is crawling with monsters. 'You're up early.' I jumped at hearing the voice of Thomas behind me.

'Thomas, hi, yes I couldn't sleep.' I said, but it felt as if I was avoiding him. Thomas sat next to me and smiled. 'So, we need a plan right..' His smile faded and he laid his head on his hands. 'How are you feeling?' I asked a bit curious if anything changed.

'To be honest, terrible. My head feels like it's going to explode and it feels as if something is inside me. Like when you know you are going to be sick.' I looked at him and smiled vaguely. 'I'm sorry.' I said apologizing, but I knew that wouldn't help him at all. 'Don't worry. It's not your fault it was me who took us in there and didn't look around first.' I waited for him to calm down a bit and then took his hand. The hand with the clove on. He looked at me in surprise for a bit, but I smiled and took of the clove.

'Does it hurt?' I asked looking at the bite. It looked like one of those snake or spider bites. The skin around it was going black and purple. It looked infected and a bit gross. Thomas stared at me and said. 'Why are you so nice?' I looked back. Isn't it normal to be nice to someone? 'Uh, what do you mean?' I asked confused. 'I mean, I'm turning into one of them and you treat me like a patient. Like you don't care that I can kill you when I turn.' He looked hurt by his own words. He must be thinking about it all the time. Dying isn't really something small. And when you know it's going to be soon it must haunt him the most. 'I don't care about that yet. You are still human now and I can't just let you suffer alone.' I stood up and went back to get the medical box.

'Let's first treat it and then worry further, okay.' I opened the box and looked at his hand. Maybe if I put on some antibiotics, It will hurt less. 'So, what did you learn at your school?' I said to distract him. I put some liquid on a piece of cotton and patted it around the bite. 'Amh, I learned to become a professor. I may not look like it, but I'm pretty smart. I like to solve puzzles and work with different kinds of chemicals. I was the best at my class, but I guess I'll never figure out what caused all of this.' He bit his lip when I put the bandage around his hand. 'Don't worry about that. I'm sure that we'll do fine., even without knowing what caused people to go crazy.' I tried to lighten the mood, but I think I made it worse. 'Emma, will you kiss me.' I looked up a bit shocked at his question. Why would he ask that. I blushed at his serious look and stopped binding his hand. 'Wh.. what are you saying?' I turned into a tomato the longer he looked at me. 'You don't even like me..' He must be saying this because of this bite. Thinking he's going to die and giving up. 'But I do.' He said and looked away for a moment. 'I'm sorry, but I don't want you to give up yet.' I said. I'm never good with rejecting someone, it's always a stupid answer I give. I continued to bind his hand and when I finished I looked up.

'I still don't get it. why are you so nice, everyone here is dying and killing people, but you seem so pure. People go mad in situations like this, but you just randomly trust people. you went with me, because I told you that something was coming..' I stopped him by laying my hand on his arm. 'Isn't it in times like this, that you should trust people the most.' I smiled at him waiting for something. 'You don't even know why I took you there, there was nothing coming, I took you because I wanted to be alone with you!' He looked like he could cry at any moment, but he held back his feelings and looked me in the eyes. I looked back just normally. 'So I could have my way with you. I was really stupid, all this killing and people dying, it made me crazy. Even to the point of doing something horrible to you!' I was a bit shocked, but calmed down soon after. Thomas his eyes became red and he couldn't hold back anymore. Before he could cry I took his head and put it on my shoulder. He cried I could feel his tears running down his face and into my clothing. He shook a bit, but tried to contain it. 'Don't worry. You didn't do anything and you told me, I won't judge you for something you didn't do.' He began to cry a bit harder. His hands where holding onto my clothes strongly, as I looked to the doorway I could see Hunter standing there. He was standing against the door post with his arms crossed. He looked at us with a serious face. I looked back. The room felt a bit lighter now.

Hunter lifted his corner of the mouth shortly and then turned around. How long was he standing there and what did he hear, I wondered, but Thomas his cries made me lose track of those thoughts.


	7. Thomas: The end

The End.

_The end of the first episode, Thomas..._

It has been two whole days now and Thomas was feeling worse by the day. He told me that in a day he could turn, but it had been tree now. Hunter didn't say anything to the others or what he heard to us. He went on with drawing a map of the land and where they should begin building. Hunter and Gerald went out a couple of times to collect wood and other stuff for the perimeter. I was clad that nothing happened to them on their way and it felt as if they were my family now. Feeling worried every time they leave. 'Emma, can you help me with this map.' Hunter was sitting alone in the kitchen Yui and Gerald were on their way to collect more supplies and Elsa was with Thomas. 'Sure, what can I do?' I went downstairs to get some water for Thomas, but he was sleeping and I didn't want to wake him up, he hardly got any sleep the last two days. 'You can help with figuring out where to put it around.' I looked at the map. The whole area around the house was empty with only a few threes to have shade. The ground was all brown sand they used to harvest on, but since the summer had ended it was totally empty. The next house was really far away and I was thinking.

'What if we make it over here, and here. Then go over here so we can use all the ground over here. We shouldn't make it too big and we should make something on the roof like a watch tower, so we can oversee everything.' Hunter looked at what I pointed at and nodded. 'Yes a watchtower should be good, maybe we can find a generator somewhere, just to have light around here.' I said yes and sat down. 'We can stay warm in the winter too. That would be great..' Hunter drew a line and went on speaking. 'How is he doing?' He sounded curious. 'It's not going any better, he doesn't get any sleep and he keeps on vomiting his food out.' I looked a bit depressed, I told him I would fix him, but I don't even know if that is possible. 'We need to be careful, what if he does turn.' I looked a bit shocked at Hunter's face. He was already looking at me and I looked away quickly. 'So you did hear that part..' I didn't know is I should make him keep it a secret or if I should deny it completely.

'I won't tell it to the others, but I will keep an eye on him.' I gave him a quick smile and stood back up. 'I'm going to give Thomas some water.' I said and took a bottle with me upstairs. As I entered the room I saw Elsa sitting by the window. 'Hey.' I said. 'How are you feeling?' Elsa was doing better than before, even though her fever wasn't gone yet. I have never seen someone with a fever this bad. A while ago it went better, but all of a sudden it came back, but now it seems that she'll be back in no time at all.

'I'm still a bit light in my head, but I'm doing way better than him.' She pointed at Thomas who was sweating and breathing hardly. He was asleep, but his eyes went open sometimes. 'I know, I'm glad you feel better. Do you want some water?' Elsa shook her little blonde head and smiled. 'Don't worry about me, give it to him.' I smiled back at her and placed the bottle next to Thomas on the bed. The bottle was colder and maybe it would make him feel better. 'What are you looking at?' I asked Elsa when I placed myself beside her. The sky was blue and birds were flying in the sky. It looked so normal, without all the death walking around. There was grass growing in the dark sand and the threes lost their leaves to the fall. 'I like it here, it's peaceful and we have no problems.' I sighed, my thoughts went to Thomas, if he didn't recover fast he would really die and with all of us in the same room, it would make it even worse. 'I know, Hunter and the others are making a perimeter around the house soon. Then we can go outside and maybe plant some seeds in the summer.' It sounded nice having to look forward to something. It gave me hope that we would be alright. We could see the car approaching, it looked a little over packed, but it was still running.

'Maybe you need some fresh air, go and help the others if you want. I bet you'll start feeling better with some fresh air around you.' I looked at Elsa who nodded in reply and walked downstairs. She closed the door behind her and I was left alone with Thomas. I walked towards him and tried to wake him up. 'Thomas? Wake up you need some water.' Thomas opened his eyes slowly. I could see how tired he looked and how much he was suffering. It was hard to look at. The feelings of quilt and sorrow filled my heart. I felt sorry for him, because he was in so much pain. I helped him sit up straight and opened the bottle. 'Here have a bit of water.' He drink some of it, but it went out at soon as it entered. 'I'm sorry, are you okay again?' I wiped his mouth clean with a piece of the blanket and waited.

'I.. I know I'm going to die soon, but I don't feel scared anymore.' He looked tired, but somewhat happy. 'I can feel my strength overflowing, like some kind of drugs..' He sounded scary, like he gave up and just wanted to die. I couldn't blame him, but I was scared. He grabbed my arm and smiled. It wasn't a friendly smile, but one that was somehow evil. 'Uh, you're hurting me..' His grip was really strong, even though he was sick. My arm felt like it was going to fall off. 'Thomas. Let go..' My face showed the painful expression. Thomas his eyes looked different, his normally brown eyes where glassy and darker. 'Thomas are you alright?' I was really worried now, if he died he would turn for sure. I don't want that, not when I'm here alone. I was scared of him turning, but also of him dying. As I was thinking that he pulled me over him and placed himself on top of me. The bottle of water I had fell on the ground, the water spilling on the floor. I opened my eyes and was scared, His eyes turned into something silver like and he smiled as some kind of crazy man. 'What are you doing!' I moved around, but he held me back with his strength.

'Emma, please don't be afraid.' He laughed after he said it and catches his breath again after that. I was really afraid this time, but not about Thomas anymore, but about my own safety. 'Stop, I am afraid what are you doing Thomas!' Again I wanted to escape, but I couldn't move much. I stopped when Thomas his hand reached out and took a piece of my hair. He was playing with it. 'You know, I had a girlfriend, she died though.' He sounded relaxed now and was concentrated at my hair. 'She was just like every other girlfriend I had. Aiming for my father's money.' He began to laugh again, but this one was silent. 'I didn't like one of them, but at least they would back off when I broke up with them.' As he was telling his story he looked a bit more like the Thomas I knew. I was still scared though and this feeling of wanting to run didn't go away. 'They all pretended to like me and had a fake personality.' He placed his hand on my face and caressed it. 'You aren't one of those girls, you tell what you think and feel your own feelings. I like you a lot..' I felt scared, but he just told me something he was hiding from everyone. Even though he was going crazy he was honest. I lifted my hand to touch his forehead, but he took it and held it in front of his face. 'I'm not sick, Emma. I know what I feel, right here.' It sounded familiar, Yui had said the same. Thomas brought my hand to his chest and placed it on his heart. 'Do you feel it, It's doing this because of you.' I couldn't feel anything. Only his warm hands on mine.

'Thomas, I can't..' Before I could finish the door opened and Elsa entered again, before she stopped in surprise and froze. I looked at her and she could see my fear. I could see she wanted to say something, but nothing came out. Then she turned around and left again. I could hear footsteps on the stairs, but I was distracted by Thomas moving forward. 'Stop it Thomas, Please!' I turned and tossed around, but he just came closer and closer. The door opened, at least as far as I could hear and someone entered. 'hmn, no..' I was saying something around that line, I felt his fingers over my neck and his breath close to my ear. Before someone pulled him off me and I was left with my eyes stiff closed. I waited for a moment and then opened my eyes again, slowly. 'Emma, are you alright!' Yui was standing in my vision and looked really worried. I was frozen for a second and then jumped around his neck. I released the air I was holding and said; 'Yui, I'm fine, I'm fine..' I had my eyes closed for a while and Yui stayed with me for that time. It felt good to have someone with me. I didn't cry, but I was still shaking. I didn't really know what to feel.

'Emma, wake up..' I could hear a voice in the distance. It was black around me, there were no lights only darkness. 'Emma?' I opened my eyes slowly and looked into Elsa's eyes. 'Great you're awake.' I wiped away my sleep and looked around. Everything looked normal again. Like everything that happened yesterday was just a dream. 'Where is Thomas?' I asked. 'Downstairs, he actually wants to speak to you, everyone is down already.' Elsa smiled and looked out of the window. I stepped out of bed and walked towards the door, down the stairs and into the living room. Everyone looked at me, it felt kind of awkward. 'Ah she's here.' Gerald was sitting next to Thomas who was lying on the sofa. I walked towards them and looked at Hunter. He nodded and I sat down on my knees. 'Emma..' He sounded weak. His face looked tired and the color was almost gone. He looked like a ghost. 'I'm sorry..' He coughed and went on. 'I was scary wasn't I? I'm sorry for that, please forgive me..' He lifted his hand as far as he could and without waiting I grabbed it. I held it firmly and smiled. 'Don't worry, I don't blame you.' I could feel tears coming, but I fought them back. 'Please stay as you are..' Thomas said and smiled vaguely. 'That girl is the one everyone looks up to, stay like that..' After he said that his hand felt colder and his eyes closed. I swallowed a couple of times, but smiled at Thomas for the last time. 'Thank you..' I said.


	8. Author's note!

Time will learn.

_Even when all looks lost, you still have your friends..._

AN: Hey, I saw that this story was the most read by all of you guys, I'm really thankful \(^,^)/

BTW: I'm going to continue when I get some more idea's…

So if you like to help me I'd be happy to read any reviews about this.

Let's just say I need some more inspiration, I'm not a professional so I hope you liked it this far. It may have been a bit wired…

Well I need to start somewhere! So why not here!

Tell me about what YOU like to happen further, I will give out a special thanks to anyone who has an idea -(^,^)-

So Thanks again for the views and I hope I will get some good reviews for this!

HAVE FUN!


End file.
